Gryps War
The Gryps Conflict is a fictional conflict from the Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam anime series. It involved fighting between the Anti Earth Union Group (AEUG), the Titans taskforce, and Axis Zeon (later Neo Zeon). Overview The Earth Federation, having grown considerably weaker following the One Year War, came to fall under the control of the Titans who committed reckless acts of brutality towards the space inhabitants. The Titan's oppressive actions were met by protest in the colonies in the form of demonstrations and acts of sabotage. Thus, to quell these dissident actions, the Titans dispatched military forces to all of the colonies. As a result, the first two colonies at Side 7, Green Noa 1 and 2 (later called Gryps), became the headquarters of the Titans and were quickly covered with military bases as well as Research and Development facilities. The 30 Bunch Incident On July 31 UC 0085, a demonstration was held in Colony 30 at Side 1. This demonstration, however, got out of control. The Federation authority failed to stop it, so the Titans intervened. The Titans shut down the colony's air supply and pumped G3 Nerve Gas into the colony, killing all ten million inhabitants. Although a total press blackout is put in place to cover up the incident, the truth eventually emerges. When the Federation decided not to punish the Titans for this incident, the Anti-Earth Union Group (AEUG) was formed. Their leader became former Earth Federation Forces officer Blex Forer. They also began receiving financial and technological support from Anaheim Electronics as well as backing from many colonies and lunar cities. The Gryps Conflict Gundam Heist The Gryps Conflict officially started on March 2, UC0087, when a small AEUG troop was dispatched to infiltrate the two Titan colonies at Side 7. The leader of this troop was Quattro Bajeena (the disguised Char Aznable), who alone infiltrated Gryps, or Green Noa II. During his reconnaissance mission, he discovered that the new RX-178 Gundam Mk-II was being used to train Titan pilots at Gryps. Upon this discovery, the group decided to steal the new Gundam. With the unexpected help of a civilian boy named Kamille Bidan, whose parents were Federation engineers responsible for the development of the Mark II, they were able to steal two of the three Mark II units. Because of this Kamille joined the AEUG despite his parents' job. During this small battle the Titans were also confronted by the new RMS-099 Rick Dias mobile suit and the new assault carrier Argama. However Bask Om, who was on Green Noa 1, reacted very quickly and decided to take Kamille’s parents as hostages and deliver a message to the Argama through a young officer named Emma Sheen, who piloted the third Gundam Mark II. When Kamille found out about this he tried to rescue his parents, but they were both killed in the following battle. Nevertheless, it was a success for the AEUG because Emma, who rejected Bask’s cruel methods, joined the AEUG and brought with her the third Mark II unit. However, only one unit was in working order, and after being repainted, Kamille became its pilot. To the moon After the successful heist, the Titans announced to the world that this incident was an act of terror committed by the AEUG and the Alexandria started to pursue the Argama as the Argama tried to escape from Side 7 and to the moon. In preparation for a large-scale assault on Jaburo, a key Federation supply base, the Argama entered Earth orbit and Reccoa Londe was dispatched to Earth to scout the Jaburo area. During this time, the ship also attacked a solar power satellite. Afterwards the Argama sidetracked to colony 30 of Side 1 for the benefit of probation officer Emma Sheen, who did not know the complete truth of the Titan's tyrannical atrocities. Federation ace pilot Lila Milla Rira pursued them, but she was defeated in combat by Kamille. Afterwards the Argama finally reached the moon city Amman where it was able to resupply. Char also received his new mobile suit, the MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki, at Amman. During their rest on the moon the higher members of the AEUG met with their sponsors from Anaheim Electronics who wanted to proceed with the attack on Jaburo despite Char’s objections. To strengthen their fleet the AEUG also stole several Federation ships from their drydocks. With their now stronger fleet the Argama flew to Earth to start the attack on Jaburo. During their journey the ship saved the shuttle Temptation, which was transporting refugees from Side 7, from an unknown mobile armor (which later turned out to be the PMX-000 Messala piloted by Paptimus Scirocco, who used this attack to observe the status of the AEUG’s fleet). The shuttle captain Bright Noa, the famous captain of the White Base from the One Year War, joined the AEUG and became the new captain of the Argama. Also Kamille’s friend Fa Yuiry joined the crew of the ship. Afterwards the Argama continued their journey to earth. *In the movie the Argama should visited 30 Bunch before Emma's arrival. Reccoa shows Emma a video from it. Because of this Lila and Kamille don’t have a battle here. Instead they fight during the Jaburo drop operation where Lila is killed. Argama did not have a stop at the moon, instead it receives reinforcements in the space, and start the Jaburo drop operation Attack on Jaburo (The 2nd Battle of Jaburo) On May 11 the attack on Jaburo finally started. The AEUG-fleet dispatched dozens of mobile suits equipped with ballutes to enter the atmosphere but soon their forces were attacked by Titans' forces, and the Messala piloted by Scirocco. The AEUG forces were able to successfully enter the atmosphere and arrive in the sky over Jaburo. A small battle followed between the AEUG suits, the army of the Titans from space, and the Federation forces from Jaburo. Because the Jaburo base was only defended by old and outdated mobile suits and fighters the AEUG soon realised that something was wrong. Finally they were able to enter the cave system below base where they also met with minimal resistance, when it was revealed that all the Titans had left the base, below which a nuclear bomb had been buried. Because of this, the AEUG forces stole the Garuda-class airplane "Audhumla," onto which they loaded their own forces and the captured Federation soldiers, and left the base. During their escape Kamille was able to rescue Reccoa and former White Base member Kai Shiden who were imprisoned in the base together. Soon after the Audhumla left the base the nuclear bomb exploded, destroying it together with all remaining forces. Although the Jaburo base was destroyed, the battle resulted in a loss for the AEUG as they weren’t able to reduce the Titans' strength, and because the AEUG’s best pilots were now forced to stay on Earth. Soon afterwards, the Audhumla were contacted by their Earth-based allies, Karaba, to arrange a meeting place. Time on Earth After this contact the Audhumla took up Karaba leader and former White Base member Hayato Kobayashi, who told the AEUG forces on the plane that they have a possibility to bring their pilots back into space. However soon afterwards the Audhumla was attacked by the Titans and it’s during this battle that the AEUG is confronted with the new transformable mobile armors of the Titans, first the ORX-005 Gaplant piloted by Cyber-Newtype Rosamia Badam and then the NRX-044 Asshimar piloted by Buran Blutarch. During this battle the Audhumla met up with Amuro Ray and Katz Kobayashi. Soon afterwards, the AEUG pilots descend on Hickory, a small Karaba base and airfield in order to catch a shuttle ride to space. However, only Char and Katz make the departure (along with the Hyaku Shiki. They leave their RMS-099 Rick Dias suits on Earth to give Karaba more fighting power and Kamille also stayed with the terrestrial resistance. After the launch the Audhumla departed for New Hong Kong, which comes under attack by the MRX-009 Psyco Gundam, piloted by Cyber-Newtype Four Murasame. Kamille fights off the Psyco Gundam in his Mk. II, which Four believes to be piloted by Amuro Ray. After the battle, Four sneaks into the city on foot in search of Amuro, when she meets Kamille in person. Unaware that they are enemy pilots, a relationship forms. As the two fall in love, they learn each other's true identities - Four learns that Kamille pilots the Mk. II and Kamille discovers Four pilots the Psyco Gundam. Against his wishes, Kamille is forced to continue fighting against Four, who reveals that she must destroy the Mk. II in order to regain her memories. In a final battle between the Audhumla and the Sudori, Four disables the Sudori and tells Kamille to use the ship's booster rocket to return to space, as the Argama's orbit is approaching overhead. As Kamille escapes, Four is presumed dead in the Sudori's explosion. Back in space Kamille is confronted with the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam a new advanced mobile suit built to his specifications. Because of this the boy becomes the pilot of the new suit. *In the movie the Audhumla stop at Hickory. *Also, Four is killed while helping Kamille when Ben Wooder shoots her in the head. Rosamia was shot down by Gundam Mk.II which seems survived, but never back in the rest of movie. Africa Liberation In the middle of the fight between Earth Federation/Titans with AEUG/Karaba, Axis Zeon dispatched a special commando to Africa, assisting the Zeon remnants residing in Africa. On June 0087, Zeon remnants succeed in liberating Africa from Earth Federation after defeating a division of Titans through the guerilla tactics. The Zeon remnants struggled during the battle, not until the Titans' Garuda-class carrier was sunk down by Axis's new Dowadges and Gaza Cs, which caused the table to turn to Zeon's side. This battle is told in Mobile Suit Gundam: Climax U.C.'s Progress mode and if you choose Axis Zeon in Gryps Conflict chapter Operation Apollo While the major members of the AEUG operated on Earth, the Titans strengthened their position in space. The Republic of Zeon sided with the Titans and loaned them their asteroid fortress A Baoa Qu, which the Titans moved to Luna II. Together with the colony Gryps they formed the Gate of Zedan which became their new headquarter. Their former headquarter, Gryps, was split in half and one part was transformed into a new colony laser. Also Paptimus Scirocco became a member of the Titans and pledged his loyalty to Jamitov Hymem. However in truth he was working on his own plans of becoming more powerful. On August 10 a Titans fleet under the command of Scirocco and with assistance from the Republic of Zeon started Operation Apollo and occupied the lunar city Von Braun. With this plan the Titans wanted to further strengthen their position and although the AEUG was able to drive them away from the city the Federation senate was impressed and six days later they placed the a portion Federation Forces under the command of the Titans after a very close vote. On August 17 AEUG leader Blex Forra was assassinated and Char became the new leader of the AEUG. In the next days and month the Titans attacked several colonies and moon cities with methods which were banned under the Antarctic Treaty. On August 24 they attempted to drop a unused colony on the lunar city Granada and one month later they attacked Colony 25 of Side 2 with poison gas. However both operations end in a failure. *It was later clarified that Jamitov did not acquire full command of the EFF, but only a sizeable portion of it deemed sufficient to defeat the AEUG rebels. This was because pro-Titans politicians failed to pass the vote by a significant majority (it was a very close vote, hence a compromise was decided). Arrival of Axis After their 20 months long journey the asteroid base Axis, which held a great part of the former Principality of Zeon members, finally arrived in the Earth Sphere. Because of its great military strength Axis would be a powerful player in the Gryps Conflict and thus not only the AEUG but also the part of the Titans which was under control of Scirocco wanted to ally itself with the former Principality members. The AEUG was the first party which got an audience with the leader of Axis, the eight-year old Mineva Lao Zabi, who reveals that Char Aznable was sent to Earth as an undercover agent. However Char realised that Mineva is not more than a puppet for Haman Karn, who is the true leader of Axis and when he confronted her about this he destroyed any chance of an alliance between the AEUG and Axis. Because of this Axis allied itself with the Titans on the following day. Attack on Kilimanjaro and The First Battle of Dakar At the beginning of November the AEUG was informed that the Karaba plans an attack on the Titans base at Mount Kilimanjaro in Africa. The AEUG agrees to help them by attacking from earth orbit. However during this attack Kamille and Char accidentally fell on earth where they joined the Karaba. During this time Kamille again met Four but she was soon killed by Titan pilot Jerid Messa. However the Karaba was able to destroy the Titans base on November 3rd, giving the resistance forces their first big victory. On November 16 Char, Kamille and the Karaba seized control over the Federation Assembly in Dakar, where Char revealed his true identity and denounced the Titans before the whole world. His speech was strengthened by the fact that the Titans were fighting above the city. Because of this the Federation and the Earthnoids withdrew their help for the Titans and the group became isolated. Titan founder Jamitov Hymem was forced to leave Earth and he departed for the Gate of Zedan. Char's speech at Dakar: I would like to start by asking the forgiveness of the assembly members and all Federation citizens. We mean no disrespect by taking over this meeting. I am Lieutenant Quattro Bajeena of the Anti-Earth Union Group. There is one more thing I must disclose before I say what I came to say. I have another name. I am also the man who was known as Char Aznable. I have come to you today as someone who carries within him the true aspirations of Zeon. Do not think of me as Char of the Principality of Zeon, but rather as the son of Zeon Deikun. Zeon Deikun’s legacy has nothing to do with the evils and hatred of the Zabi family. Zeon Deikun did not build the principality of Zeon! When one sees how the Titans do as they please with the Earth Federation Forces it becomes apparent that they are more depraved then the Zabi family ever was! '' ''Humanity went to space so that the planet would not collapse under the weight of the people on it. Once there, they flourished, expanding their living space as they built more colonies on their own! Unfortunately, their success filled them with hubris and dreams of glory creating evils like the Zabi family! We mustn’t repeat that mistake! Why won’t people understand that moving into space will broaden their horizons!? We believe that humanity should no longer pollute the Earth! But the Titans whose souls are pulled down by gravity think only of ravaging it! Why is it so hard for people to understand? '' ''From the dawn of history, mankind has played in this cradle called “Earth.” But now, humanity must leave the nursery behind! Our infancy has come to an end! Tell me why at this turning point in our history we must fight amongst each other and further pollute the Earth? The Earth should be returned to its natural state and all of humanity must make its home in outer space! Otherwise, Earth will no longer be the planet of water. Even this very city of Dakar is slowly being engulfed by the desert. This is how exhausted the Earth is! Right now, every one of us would like to see the Earth remain alive and beautiful. If we truly feel this way then we should not cling to the Earth as parasites just to fulfill our selfish desires. '' ''The Titans have started a battle disregarding the lives at this assembly. See for yourselves the brutality of the actions they take. They place themselves above the regular Earth Federation Forces and label anyone who opposes them evil doers. But, their own arrogance is the greatest evil; they will be the ruin of humanity! Those of you who were watching the television must realize by now that this is how the Titans go about their business. I admit, it was wrong to take over this assembly, but what of the Titans who were trying to destroy it with the members still inside? Would they even destroy their own supporters?! *The Attack on Kilimanjaro and the Dakar speech is not in the film. The movie's line continues at space until the end. The Colony Laser After the Titans became isolated they started cruel attacks on the space colonies. On December 7 they use the colony laser to destroy 18 Bunch of Side 2. One week later colony 21 of the same side was attacked with poison gas which killed the entire population. When it was revealed that the colony laser’s next target is the headquarter of Anaheim Electronics on the moon, the sponsors of the AEUG decided to make a deal with Haman Karn. They promised her Side 3 if she would destroy the colony laser and Haman agreed. On January 18, UC 0088, Haman used their asteroid Axis to ram the much smaller Gate of Zedan (A Baoa Qu) which destroyed the Titan’s headquarters in space and also a great part of their forces. Afterwards the Axis forces captured the colony laser for themselves and Axis itself was set on a collision course with the moon city Granada. One week after this disastrous events the negotiations between Axis and the Titans broke down. Paptimus Scirocco used these events to kill Jamitov Hymem and blamed it on Haman. Also Bask Om was killed by Reccoa Londe who now sided with Scirocco. With both leaders of the Titans dead, Scirocco became the new leader of the Titans. * In the movie Bask Om was killed by Yazan Gable instead of Reccoa Londe. Operation Maelstrom and fall of the Titans On February 2, U.C.0088, with the colony laser now in the hands of Axis and the asteroid fortress itself on a collision course with Granada, the AEUG started Operation Maelstrom (this name was chosen because the AEUG-ships continually circle the Axis fleet and fired into the center, which creates the impression of a giant whirlpool) to capture the colony laser from the renegade Zeon forces. They were successful and they were able to use it to change the course of the giant asteroid before it would have crashed on the moon city. Over two weeks later on February 20 the forces of the AEUG, the remaining Titans under control of Scirocco and Axis met in a fleet battle around the colony laser. Scirocco tried to disable the laser before it would be able to destroy the remaining Titans fleet but he is confronted by Kamille and the two have a final battle. During this fight Kamille was able to destroy Scirocco’s powerful mobile suit PMX-003 The O. However before he died Scirocco was able to use a mental attack which crippled Kamille’s mind. In the meantime Char confronted Haman who was piloting the powerful AMX-004 Qubeley but his Hyaku Shiki was nearly destroyed and Char was presumed missing in action. In February 22, U.C.0088, during the battle between the three forces, the Axis fleet pulled out of it to prepare for the invasion of Earth. On the other hand, the remaining Titans were soon all in the fire range of the colony laser and Bright used this chance to annihilate the remaining Titans forces. The colony laser is destroyed afterwards. Ultimately, this campaign came to an end in victory for the AEUG. *The Axis did not attempt to crash the Granada in movie. *In the movie Scirocco doesn't cripple Kamille's mind. Also the Axis Zeon is removed from scene at the end of the third movie which results in a displacement of the original sequel Gundam ZZ. Aftermath With the destruction of the Titans the Earth Federation was severely weakened. AEUG also lost some of its forces during the final battle and many of its ace pilots like Char Aznable and Kamille Bidan. The Axis now had enough leverage to achieve some of it objectives. This led to the First Neo Zeon War which started shortly after the end of the Gryps Conflict, which is the story of Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. This war was the second war that took billions of lives, the first one being One Year War. Trivia The main battle between the Earth Sphere Federation (ESF) and Celestial Being in the second season of another series, Gundam 00, bears striking similarities to that of the Gryps conflict. Much like how Titans usurped control of the Earth Federation, A-Laws, created for reasons similar to that of Titans (to crush dissent and strengthen the hand of the federation) eventually dominates the ESF army. Celestial Being, like AEUG, denounced and opposed those atrocities and eventually defeated the A-Laws, bringing about the reform of the ESF. External Links *Gryps Conflict on GundamOfficial ja:グリプス戦役 Category:Universal Century conflicts